Emergent- DISCONTINUED
by Calico197
Summary: Harper leaves his home faction of Candor, but what awaits him in his new faction Dauntless?- DISCONTINUED


**Hi peoples! I'm starting a new Divergent story! This story occurs at the same time as Divergent, just not in Chicago. San Francisco, CA is where it takes place. It's still ruled by the same government thing that Chicago is, and it still has the same factions.**

* * *

I sat in my bedroom, staring at the coal black door. Glancing down, I looked at my dark black pants and white hoodie. Running my fingers through my hair, I took my black and white watch off and set it on the white nightstand. Slipping underneath my checkered black and white comforter, I thought about the choosing ceremony tomorrow.

_I know I'm going to choose Dauntless... what else is there to choose? I don't exactly even fit into the Candor description, so why stay?_ Drifting off to sleep, I thought about my twin. _What's Hadley going to choose? She seems like she'd like Amity or Erudite, but she sort of likes Candor... I wonder..._

* * *

"Harper Slade!" I sat bolt upright in my chair, _My turn already?_

Slowly standing up from my chair, I sauntered to the front of the room. When I reached the stage, I stepped right over the stairs, directly to the platform. Walking to the table at the back, I hesitated, then snatched the knife. Thinking about my choice for a second, I glided over to the bowl of lit coals, sliced my hand, not even wincing, then let my scarlet blood fall into the bowl.

Cheers suddenly erupted from one corner of the room. _The Dauntless are cheering for me! _I strutted over to an empty seat with my new faction, sat down, crossed my arms and glanced at my parents. In the Amity section, I saw Hadley sitting in a chair, nursing her freshly cut hand.

* * *

"Jump!" The person who was guiding us to the Dauntless sector screeched over the sound of the moving train.

_Are you crazy? You want us to jump from a moving train? Wow! These people are crazy!_

All of a sudden, a big group of Dauntless-born initiates leapt from the train. Screaming with excitement, they landed on the paneled roofing of the skyscraper. A few of the new people leapt from the train, screeching with fear, and finally, I gathered the courage to leap from the train myself.

Flying through the air brought my adrenaline level up. I felt like a bird, never to die and always to be free. Suddenly, I saw the ground fly up into my face. I landed with one hand on the ground, head down, and both feet planted firmly onto the ground.

Glancing around, I noticed all the other initiates land next to me. "All here?" the Dauntless instructor asked.

I heard quite a few 'Yeahs' and someone gasped and said 'No!' And then they sighed, and remarked 'Never mind!' happily.

"Alright, let's move on. Next up is the zip line." He guided an Erudite's hands towards the metal handlebars that was all to keep them on.

"No!" She shoved his hands off of herself. "That's really stupid, why would I want to do that? I could die!" She remarked.

"Idiot!" A Dauntless born initiate replied, grabbing her hands, he made her grab the bars, then pushed her off the edge.

Wailing the whole way down, she almost slipped but was soon out of sight.

"Next!" The instructor called, then shoved the next person in line, a pale Abnegation up to the bars.

* * *

When my turn came, I was ready. Adrenaline pumping, the instructor didn't even have to call me up for my turn.

Gripping onto the bars, I took a running start, then leaping off the structure, flew through the air, wind blowing in my face. Glancing down, I noticed a very large net that expanded the whole way down. After about 30 seconds of flying through the air at 45 mph, I finally saw the end. Sailing through the air, I saw a group of people all forming their own net with their hands, then signaled me to drop.

Fear suddenly bolted through me, then finally I just let my hands lessen their grip, allowing me to fall. I landed with a thud, onto a web of hands. Lowering me down, they invited me to join. Joining my hands with theirs, I made the web just two hands bigger.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was short, I ran out of ideas! Also, I thought that would be a good way to end it :3 Read my warriors story, too!**


End file.
